I'm His Daughter
by betterday29
Summary: Hermione has a secret and now in their seventh year in Hogwarts, she's going to reveal it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione was wearing her sports attire, tired from her morning jog and entered her mansion. She was greeted by one of her maids, Karen. Hermione was handed a towel and a bottle of water then she handed her iPod to Karen.

"Your step mother would like to see you in half an hour in the library, Miss Hermione." Karen told Hermione quietly.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me Karen." Hermione said and went on her way up to the third floor. She entered her room and headed right to her stereo and turned it on to her favorite song, and then she went to her walk-in closet and got her jean skirt and her red spaghetti strap top. She went in the bathroom that was beside the closet and turned on the hot water and took a shower for about fifteen minutes knowing she had to go to her step mother in awhile. She got out of the shower and put on the clothes that she laid out for herself. She looked at the clock and saw that she still had ten minutes to meet her step mom so she went down and made her way to the kitchen then asked Karen to make her breakfast and she made her way to the library.

She saw her step mother sitting on a chair, reading a book. "Hey Blanche, what's up?" Hermione said and sat down on the chair beside Blanche.

"Hey 'Mione. I just wanted to tell you that we're going to have the annual ball earlier than usual." Blanche said, looking up from her book to talk to Hermione."

Hermione looked at Blanche in question. "Why so?"

"Well everything might be moved to an earlier date, sweetie."

"You mean?"

"Yes."

"Why wasn't I told about this earlier?! Don't I have a right?" Hermione complained to Blanche.

"You do, Hermione. And don't worry about being told about this earlier. Your father just made the decision this morning during your routine."

"Where's father?"

"He's in a meeting right now, sweetheart. He's telling about it to the others. He actually wants to talk to you after." Blanche said.

"Well I want to talk to him now." Hermione said and stood up from her seat and went to the bookshelf that was by the wall. She pulled the black book in the middle of the shelf and went in the door that appeared in the wall. "Father, I need to talk to you." Hermione stated and stared at her father. Her father looked at her and faced his.. co-workers.

"I must talk to my daughter first. I'll meet you all in two hours here. Again." His _co-workers_ nodded and stood and left the room to give the father and daughter privacy. "Sit, my dear."

Hermione sat on the table right in front of her father. "Father, this is unacceptable! Why does it all have to be rushed?! Why is it all so sudden? School hasn't even star-"

"Hush. I don't want all of this complaining and you know that, Hermione."

"Well I don't like things rushed. Especially things like this. Father, I should've learned this the minute you thought of it. I'm going to be a part of your side, father. You should've told me you were going to make things happen earlier. I should've hung out with my friends. To at least show them that I really do love them as my friends. Father, why?" Hermione asked.

Tom Riddle looked at his daughter who looked so confused and he felt guilty. He didn't like it when his daughter was like this. "Hermione, the order is getting stronger than ever. We both know that. Especially you. With or without Dumbledore, they _will_ get stronger. We don't want that."

Hermione sighed. She knew it was true. "When's the annual ball?"

"Three days from now."

"When's our training going to end?"

"You'll have your last training tomorrow evening."

Hermione nodded. "And when do I get it?"

"Well let's see, today's a Thursday. You'll have your ceremony on Saturday."

Hermione nodded again and looked down at the floor. "The attack?"

Tom sighed and said, "A week after your NEWTs." Hermione nodded for the last time and got off the table. She was on her way to the door when her father called her again. "Hermione, leave now and go to your… Friends. Come back tomorrow at six in the morning. If you're not home by 6:01, I'm having a deatheater go and get you." Hermione smiled and ran back to her father and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you and thaaaaank yoooooou! I love you, Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed while hugging her father.

"I love you too and you're welcome. But I'm serious, Hermione. If you are late by one minute, I will have someone get you." Tom said.

"Okay. I need to go. Love you!" Said Hermione, and she went out the door, into the library and ran to the stairs and into her room. She got her big bag and got her clothes and put them in the bag. She changed her skirt to a pair of pants. She went into her fireplace and got floo powder and flooed to the Weasley's.

"Okay, when 'Mione gets here next week, we don't tell her-"

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed and cut Ron off. He got off the couch and he hugged Hermione.

Hermione smiled as she was hugged. "Harry! Let me breathe even just for a minute, will you?" Hermione said with a laugh. When Harry just let go of her, she was hugged and felt like something broke when she was by Ron.

"Ronald, I missed you like hell too. But I think my ribs got broken!" Hermione laughed again and Ron let go.

He grinned at her. "Sorry 'Mione!"

"Wait, why are you so early? You aren't supposed to be here 'til next week." Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him and gave him a smile. "Nothing, silly. I just miss you all. Besides, I have to leave early. I'm leaving at quarter to six in the morning tomorrow."

"But you just got here!" Ron said.

"I know, Ronald. I'm sorry. I have to go to stay at my cousin's house for the rest of the break. My ste – I mean my mother says I have to bond with her more."

"Oh. Okay. Then let's get you settled up at Ginny's room. Everyone's head out and Ginny's staying at Lavander's house for a week, so you can stay in Ginny's room." Ron said as he got Hermione's bag.

"Oh, okay. So what do we do after?"

---

Hermione hung out with her friends the whole day. They ate chocolate frogs, talked about the start of their summer, and even went to Diagon Alley for awhile. She was already tired because of the things they did. She couldn't believe it was the last day she would be friends with them. She loved them all. They treated her right and she was happy with them. She wished she could have more time with them. She would miss them. Their seventh and last year at Hogwarts would be different. A lot different.

Hermione woke up at five in the morning to take a bath and to get ready to leave. She went to the boys room and it was already quarter to six. She had to hurry. She didn't want to upset her father and she knew he would really send someone to pick her up if she wasn't home by six. She kissed the heads of the two sleeping boys and tried not to wake them on her way to the door. So she was startled when both boys said, "Hermione, wait up."

"Hey. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you." Hermione smiled at them.

"No, we were really going to wake up early. We have some news." Ron said groggily and reached for an envelope that was on a night table beside his bed. "Hermione, congratulations." Ron said and handed the envelope to Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ron, confused. She got the envelope and looked at Harry and Ron's smiling faces. She saw that the envelope was big and it had something in it that made the envelope bulky. She smiled at the two boys. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Go ahead. Open it." Harry smiled.

She opened the Hogwarts envelope and smiled when the head girl badge fell right out and onto the floor. She picked it up, looked at it and read her Head Girl letter. "How'd you get this?"

"Well we had McGonagall send it to us. So we could surprise you when you got here. But since you had to leave early, we figured we'd give it to you right now." Ron said.

Hermione smiled at the two. She felt like crying. She would really miss them. She hugged them and gave each boy a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you both. I love you. But I really have to go. It's five minutes to six and my mother might get angry with me since I promised her I'd be home by six sharp. I love you two so much. Thank you."

"You're welcome, 'Mione. C'mon, let's go to the fireplace." Harry said and they walked to the living room.

---

Hermione got to her room at exactly six o'clock. She saw someone on her bed simply looking at her. "Hello Draco." Hermione smiled.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked and stood up to cup her face in his hands.

"Nothing. I just… I'll miss them, you know? Even though… Ugh. Whatever. Hey, I got head girl." Hermione changed the subject and smiled.

"No surprise there." Draco smiled and kissed her forehead. "I got head boy."

"No surprise there either. Congratulations." Hermione smiled and wiped her tears. "Ugh! I have to stop crying. Where's my father?"

"He's still asleep. He made me sleep here so I'll be here when you get back." Hermione sighed. She looked at the clock and climbed to bed. She looked at Draco who was just standing by the bed. She patted the spot next to her and Draco lay down on the spot and put his arm around Hermione. "Sleepy?"

"I slept at three am. I was so disturbed by the thought of everything." Hermione closed her eyes. "Promise me you'll still have me in your arms when I wake up?"

"I promise. Now sleep." Draco said and kissed her forehead again. "I love you." But Hermione didn't hear it already. She was already fast asleep.

---

Hermione woke up and apparently Draco kept his promise, he was asleep too but he still had his arms around Hermione. Hermione looked at the clock on the wall and saw that is was nine-thirty in the morning. She kissed Draco's lips and again and again and again until Draco woke up. But when Draco woke up and Hermione gave him a kiss, Draco caught her lips and kissed her passionately. He took his tongue out and Hermione's tongue was more than happy to massage it. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione? Draco? Are you kids there?" Blanche asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, Blanche." Both kids answered.

"There'll be a meeting in an hour. Both of you need to get ready."

"Okay."

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. "You're naughty."

Hermione giggled. "Well, you were so cute. And your lips were just too inviting, darling."

Both of them laughed and started snogging again for ten minutes when Draco said, "I need to take a shower."

"I'll just change my clothes. I took a shower earlier at the Weasley's."

Draco sniffed Hermione's soft curls and her neck. "Are you sure? You kind of… You kind of smell… What do they call it? Ah. You smell kind of _funky_." Draco joked.

"Ugh! You are so irritating right now!" Hermione laughed. "Go and take a shower, Malfoy. You're the one who's stinking here."

"Oh, so it's Malfoy now, huh? You better wait for me, _Riddle_!"

"Oooh. I'm so scared!"

And just before Draco entered the bathroom, Hermione squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Whew! Make it fast!" And all Draco did was stuck out his tongue at her.

Hermione got off the bed and faced the mirror. She was already wearing jeans and a tank top. She felt like changing her top so she changed her top to a gray collar shirt and pulled her hair up into a loose bun. She applied a little lip gloss and a little eyeliner and decided that she already looked good. She knocked on the bathroom door and entered and sat on the toilet seat cover.

"Hey Draco?"

"Yes?" He answered from the shower.

"You love me right?"

"Of course I do."

"As in you're _in_ love with me, right?"

Hermione heard the knobs of the shower turn and the water was no longer running. Draco poked his head out of the shower and looked at Hermione. "What's up with you, baby?"

"I don't know. It's just that, what are we, Draco? Are we together? Are we friends with benefits, what are we?"

"Well, first of all, we're people who are in love with each other and yes we are together. If you want to be."

Hermione's smiling face looked up at Draco and nodded. "I want to be with you, Draco. I love you."

"I love you too. Now can I finish my shower?"

Hermione stood up and her nose wrinkled, "For a guy, you take a long time taking a shower."

"Whatever. Get out." Draco and Hermione laughed. But before Hermione left the bathroom, she went to Draco and gave him a quick kiss, and Hermione left the bathroom.

After fifteen minutes, the couple made their way down to the first floor and went into the kitchen hand in hand. There they found their friends Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and a lot more Slytherins.

"Pancakes!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mai-mai!" Pansy answered.

Hermione let go of Draco's hand and hugged her best girl friend. "I missed you so much!" Hermione said.

"I missed you too, Mai-mai!" Pansy started calling Hermione 'Mai-mai' when they were only two years old. Pansy as a baby had a hard time saying 'Hermione' and settled for 'Mai-mai'. Pansy pulled Hermione out of the kitchen and into the hallway and whispered in her ear, "So. Are you finally dating?"

"Well, we haven't _really_ gone on a date. But we've been together the whole summer because of training and we've gotten closer than ever. And well…"

"Well…?"

"We've fallen deeply in love with each other and now we're together!" Hermione said happily.

"AAAWW! I'm so happy for you! So, so happy!" Pansy hugged her. "And what about the whole thing with Potter and Weasley? Have you had your last day with them?"

Hermione frowned and nodded. "Yeah, we hung out yesterday. I actually just got back this morning. We had fun. Oh, and I got head girl."

"I knew you would. We all did. Blaise got prefect."

"Speaking of Blaise. How are you both?"

"We broke up two weeks ago. It just wasn't working. We were meant to be friends. We've still been hanging out though. Like before training and after training. We're still good."

"Aw. But you should've sent me an owl after your breakup. I could've been there. But I'm happy things haven't changed."

"Yeah…" Pansy said with a smile.

"Hey, if both of you are done chit chatting over there, you two have to join us here." Draco said.

"Coming!" The girls answered at the same time and laughed and made their way back to the kitchen.

"Hey 'Mione!" Blaise greeted her as soon as the girls entered the kitchen.

"Hey Blaise!" Hermione greeted as she sat down on the chair beside Draco.

"We were actually thinking of going out after the last training tonight. We're all going to have the last training together." Draco said.

"Sure!"

"Hey, I heard there's a new club for wizards that just opened yesterday. Maybe we could go there. It's called… Crap. I forgot the name!" Pansy said and thought hard of the name of the new club.

Hermione looked at her. "Ultra 51?"

"Yes! That's the name!"

"I know the owner. He's my friend. He invited me last week but I was too busy with training. He told me it's a good place."

"Oh? I heard the owner was a nineteen year old. How'd you meet him?" Pansy asked.

"Well, he used to live down the street. His name's Patrick Patel, he's a nice kid and his parents are friends with mine. I think he's going to be here tomorrow to get his mark too."

"Is... he… hot?" Millicent Bulstrode asked.

Hermione looked at Draco and grinned. Then answered Millicent's question, "Yes."

"Okay. So it's set then. We're going to Ultra 51 after training!" Millicent said excitedly. She always was excited as long as hot guys were involved.

The group ate their breakfast and caught up with each other. After awhile, Blanche came into the kitchen with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hey kids. Having fun?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah." The group answered together and laughed.

The two mothers smiled. "Well the meeting's just about to start. You better get to the room now."

"Thank you for telling us, mother." Draco said and every teenager in the kitchen headed for the room.

---------------

**Chapter one's over! Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review, araaayt? Thank you! Oh, and if you guys are wondering about the story of Hermione being Tom Riddle's daughter, well you'll just have to wait for the upcoming chapters! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

The group made their way to the library and entered the secret door that Hermione did yesterday. Their fathers weren't there yet so they chose their seats. But Hermione and Draco had to sit near the seats of Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy. While their other friends were at the far end of the table, the couple was talking to each other.

"So… That Patrick is hot, huh?" Draco asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Did you ever like 'im?"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend who was acting weird. "Are you jealous?"

"What? Of course not! I just wanted to ask. So… Did you?"

Hermione reached for Draco's face. "No, I didn't, Draco. I'm not that kind of girl who likes really old guys. And c'mon, why would I waste my time on a nineteen year old when I have…" And she kissed him. "You?"

Draco kissed Hermione again and they started snogging but ended right away when they heard steps from the opposite side of the door approaching. Every teenager in the room stopped talking, laughing and stopped whatever they were doing. They were all silent and stood up straight from their seats. Their fathers entered and sat on the right seats. They all acknowledged each other. Tom Riddle nodded his head and everyone sat down. "Let us begin. Lucius."

"Thank you, my Lord." Lucius stood up from his seat. "As you all know, we have moved everything to an earlier date. We will have the annual ball on Sunday, the ceremony for the dark mark tomorrow and the last training for the children tonight."

"Will there be tasks for the children after they get their mark?" The father of Pansy asked.

"Yes, there will be. But we will give it to them after the ceremony." Lucius answered. "Now, it has come to our attention that two of our future death eaters will be the head girl and head boy this upcoming school year. For head girl we have our Lord's daughter, Miss Hermione Riddle and for head boy we have my son, Draco Malfoy. With their title, we will have an easier way to get into Hogwarts."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. "Anything you would like to share?" Tom Riddle asked the two teenagers.

"Well father, we accept that we have to help you in. We just thought how we could do it." Hermione answered.

"You'll find a way. I know you will." Tom said. The couple nodded.

"That is all we will have to talk about right now. The next meeting for everyone is tomorrow two hours after the ceremony. For now, the children may leave and will have their training at five o'clock in the afternoon and will end at eight in the evening." Lucius said.

Just as the teenagers started to rise, "Hermione, I would like you to have a meeting in the library with your fellow teenagers. You are to talk about your plans for the upcoming year and you are to share it with us tomorrow at the meeting." Riddle said.

"Yes, father." Hermione nodded and stood up and so did the others. They made their way out of the secret room and into the library and settled on a table. As soon as everyone was seated Hermione started the meeting. "Okay, well… I guess we all know that I'm going to start being with you guys more this year."

"Yeah. Hey, are you staying in Slytherin now?" Blaise asked.

"As much as I would want to, I can't. McGonagall doesn't know a thing about this. She doesn't know I'm a Riddle. She knows just as much as the next person. So I have to stay with the Gryffindors."

"So how do you hang out with us?"

"Well that's easy. I just avoid them and pay attention to all of you. Plus, since Draco and I are heads, we have our own tower."

"That's true. Whenever any of us get a new task or we have to have a meeting, it will be easy for us." Draco said. And Hermione and the others nodded.

"What about you guys? How will you let them in?" Theodore asked the two.

"Well, we'll have to talk about it first later then we'll tell you guys." Draco said.

"Okay. I have a question for everyone." Pansy said.

"What is it, Pans?" Hermione asked.

Pansy bit her bottom lip and looked around. "Is it just me or are we all scared to get our mark?"

Hermione sighed. "You're not alone, pancakes." Then she went to her best friend and put her arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "You're not alone."

"I'm scared too." Millicent said and joined the hug.

A lot of 'me too's and 'scared like hell's followed and everyone laughed. They were all scared and nervous to get the mark that each of them was born to have.

---

A little later, the kids were found playing in the Quidditch pitch that the Riddle's had at their backyard. Hermione hid her love for Quidditch in Hogwarts since she decided to focus on her studies and being best friends with Harry Potter. Then when she got home to her manor during breaks, she used some of her time in the pitch with her friends. She was a great seeker and her opponent was always none other than Draco Malfoy.

It was a match between the boys and the girls. The scores were 60 – 60 and all everyone was waiting for was for one of the seekers catch the snitch.

"Aw, c'mon Drakie! Leave the snitch to your gorgeous girlfriend!" Hermione said.

"In your dreams, darling." Draco said as he sped up to the snitch.

…Well he did. Until he found it no longer in front of him. Behind him, he could hear Hermione laughing. "Looking for this, _darling_?" Hermione laughed as she showed him the snitch in between her fingers.

Draco couldn't believe this girl. He would never admit it but she was better than him at Quidditch and he kind of idolized her. After admitting it silently in his mind, he flew towards his girlfriend and kissed her. She kissed him back and as she was just about to snake her arms around his neck, Draco got the snitch, ended the kiss and flew down.

"You're going to pay, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione shouted as she flew down. Their friends were laughing at them and she was having fun. Draco landed and so did Hermione. She climbed onto his back and Draco held her legs and Hermione put her arms around his neck. "I love you." Hermione whispered sweetly and kissed his ear.

"Good." Draco smiled and kissed her hand.

Hermione smiled and Draco carried her on his back to the inside of the house, their friends following them. As they entered, Tom Riddle greeted them. "Well, hello. Good game?"

"Yup!" Hermione said as she got off Draco's back.

"You riding young Malfoy's back reminds me of myself when I rode you on mine." Tom smiled.

Hermione smiled at her father and hugged him. "I remember those times too."

"I hope you don't mind, young ones but I will steal my daughter from all of you right now. We have to spend some time together."

"No problem, sir. See you later, Mai-mai." Pansy said.

"Shall we, dearest?" Tom said as he extended an arm for Hermione. Hermione took his arm and they walked to Hermione's own library that was near her wing.

As soon as they entered, Hermione went to her favorite loveseat out of the three that were there and her father followed her.

"Hermione, I know this is hard for you."

"What is, father?"

"You know what. You're going to stop acting friends with them in school, you're going to fight them at the war. You know, I might have been gone for awhile but I never forget how it feels to lose a friend or to let go of one against your own will."

"First of all, I chose to ignore them, father. No one did for me. Second, father, who did you have to let go?" Hermione wondered. Her father never told her that story.

Tom looked at her and sighed. "Hermione, when I was in Hogwarts, I didn't have a lot of friends aside from the ones I still have now. But outside of Hogwarts, Hermione, I had a best friend named Samuel. He was a muggle and I didn't care much at first. My father told me that I should never be in contact with him and I didn't want to disappoint him so I listened to him." Tom let out another sigh. "Samuel was a good friend. If it wasn't for him, I never would have met your… Real mother."

Hermione felt like crying whenever her father mentioned her biological mother. She loved Blanche would be nothing compared to the love of Hermione to Tamara, her real mother and her father's first wife. She died two years after Hermione was born.

"_C'mon, baby! Say it!" Tamara smiled at her two-year-old baby who was already standing. _

"_M-ma ma!" Hermione said with giggles, trying to walk her way to her mom who had her arms out for her. "D-d-daddy!" Hermione smiled as she saw her father approach her mother and he bent down just next to her mother and he smiled – something that was very usual as long as he was with his two favorite girls. _

"_That's my girl! C'mon over here." Tom said. _

_Hermione walked to her mother and when she was nearing her parents, she ran to her father's arms and they hugged each other. "Ma ma!" Hermione smiled and her mother joined in the hug._

"_My baby's first walk!" Tamara smiled._

That was the last memory Hermione had of her mother. The others were vague memories and one memory that she tried to forget was the night she found her father crying on his bed, her mother nowhere to be found.

_Hermione approached her father, two weeks after her first walk. She saw that her father had his hands covering his face and she could hear sobbing. "Daddy?" Hermione said. _

_Her father took his hands out of his face and held the face of his beautiful baby girl. "Hermione, promise daddy you will never leave him, okay?" Tom said each world between sobs. _

_Hermione didn't speak a lot of words but she could understand them. She nodded and said, "Ma ma?" _

_Tom looked away and continued crying. He didn't like it that his daughter could see him crying. He covered his face again and continued crying. Hermione was young and didn't know what to do. She remembered that each time she cried, her mother or her father would kiss her and hug her and she'd feel better. _

_So she tried to take the hands of her father away from his face and kissed both his cheeks and hugged his waist. Tom tried to at least smile at his daughter but couldn't. "Ma ma?" Hermione said again. _

"_Mama won't be back, Hermione. Someone took her…" _

"_Ma ma?" It was all Hermione could say. _Mama _and _Daddy_ were the only words she could say and she wished she could say more. _

"_Your mama's gone. She's said bye.. But don't worry, okay? You still have daddy and I will take care of you, Hermione. I love you." Tom said as he hugged his daughter. _

Hermione tried her best to forget that memory but she couldn't. But truth be told, her father did take good care of her and she had the best friends a girl could have.

"May I remind you something, daddy?" Hermione said.

"Your mother?"

"You never told me-"

"I know. I haven't told you where she is or what really happened…" Tom said.

"All you ever told me was that she said bye. I don't even know what that means right now. Is she dead? Did she leave? What is it?"

Tom sighed. "Your mother never told me that she was once involved with a muggle – my friend Samuel. You know that I met your mother when I was ten and we got married at nineteen. We didn't talk much after we met but at 17, I met your mother after my graduation at Hogwarts. She never told me that she got involved with Samuel between the first year we met 'til that day. Apparently, she had gotten pregnant with Samuel's baby and kept it from me since she also came from a proud pureblooded family.

"My father found out about it and he told me bout it but I chose to ignore it because I loved your mother more than anything. Then came that night when your grandfather came to the house and said that he would talk to me. I knew what it was about so I told your mother to hide in our room. She did and my father kept me busy by talking to me about the most random things and I was beginning to forget about the whole thing with your mother.

"That's when I heard your mother scream and I ran to the room and was too late. She was already on the floor. Apparently, your grandfather brought a 'friend' to kill your mother. Your father killed her because she had a halfblooded child and he would be embarrassed if others found out. It was a very shallow reason to kill the love of his son's life. I was so angry and hurt. Then again, I was still thankful. 'Cause even though your mother's gone, I still have you to love. Then I met Blanche…" Tom finished his long story. Hermione was crying already and she hugged her father tight in her arms.

Her father smiled and pat Hermione's back. He made her face him and he kissed the tears that were falling from this gorgeous face. "Were you ashamed of mother too?" Hermione asked in between sobs.

"I was never ashamed of her then and I am still not ashamed of her now."

Hermione sobbed a little more and said, "I love you so much daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl. Stop crying, okay?" Tom said kissing the top of her head. A few moments later, Hermione stopped crying and her head was on Tom's shoulder. "Now, tell me. What is there between you and Young Malfoy?"

Hermione's face paled a bit and looked up at her dad who was looking back at her. She knew her father approved of Draco but she also knew that her father still loved her as his baby girl. "Um," Hermione stuttered.

"Hermione," Tom said accusingly.

"Well, we're serious. But not _that_ serious yet-"

Tom looked at her with wide eyes and stood from his seat, "YET?! YOU'RE STILL A BABY. DAMN RIGHT YOU AREN'T THAT SERIOUS. YOU BETTER NOT BE ANYTIME SOON! IN FACT, NEVER BE THAT SERIOUS! YOU'RE STILL MY BABY GIRL!"

"Shush, daddy! This is a library! And yes, I'm still your baby girl but that doesn't mean I won't grow up, you know!" Hermione said frustrated.

Tom looked at her then he looked like he was thinking of something. "Fine. But if you're going to get 'that serious', we better-"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I'm not having that talk! I know everything I should know! I'm not having sex talk with my dad! Ick!" Hermione stood up and started jumping.

"You know, you really took the side of your mother. You're just as weird as she was. Stop jumping." Tom said starting to laugh.

"I'm trying to take the thought of sex talk with my father out of my mind! Ugh! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Hermione said still jumping.

After five jumps later, Hermione finally got tired and sat back on the chair beside her father. "So, really Hermione. Do you love him? Is that the seriousness you were talking about?"

"Yes. I love him so much. He makes me happy. And he loves me too." Hermione smiled.

Tom looked down at his daughter who was again leaning on his shoulder. She was turning into such a beautiful girl who could've looked like the twin of her biological mother. "Then you have my blessing. I will talk to him though."

"Just don't scare him."

"I scare a lot of people."

"You don't scare me."

"You should."

"Why so?"

"I'm your father."

"So?"

"…Okay, fine. So you do take some part of myself. But you're still weird."

"I'm your daughter, aren't I?"

"Oh, hush. Let's go bring you to your friends. Your training starts in a bit."


End file.
